


What They Had in Mind

by Unfeathered



Series: What They Had in Mind [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Neither Jack nor the Doctor get quite what they expected…
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: What They Had in Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582837
Kudos: 34





	What They Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _that_ little exchange in _Boom Town_.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/34896.html) on 17 October 2007. Unbeta'd.

"When I said, 'Buy me a drink first', this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

Jack glances down at the bottle of Merlot and two glasses he's just brought in. "What's wrong with it? It's drink, and I bought it."

"Not for me."

Jack rolls his eyes. "You _are_ hard work! Want me to go away again?"

"Nah. You can stay." The Doctor takes the bottle and pours, then plucks a full glass from Jack's hand. They toast each other. Their eyes meet and hold.

"So," Jack drawls, when half his wine is gone. "I've bought you a drink…"

* * *

"When I said, 'How come I never get any of that?', this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Should've been more specific, then."

"I was staring at Mickey and Rose hugging! How much more specific can you get?"

The Doctor's mouth spreads into a grin. Which makes Jack moan, because said mouth is currently wrapped around his cock. Amused eyes look up at him.

Jack sighs. "I expected a quick shag. Not being tied down while you – "

"Do you want me to stop?

Jack declines to dignify that with a response.

The Doctor forces one out of him anyway.


End file.
